FANTASIES
by backpack bootswiper map
Summary: My therapist said that it's healthy. To have fantasies. He even gave me an example of his own. He says that if only I weren't his client, he'd love to tie me down and make wild legal love to me on a big plush bed with creaky springs. Just like how Fox does to Slippy in this fic!


My therapist said that it's healthy. To have fantasies. He even gave me an example of his own. He says that if only I weren't his client, he'd love to tie me down and make wild legal love to me on a big plush bed with creaky springs. Just like how Fox does to Slippy in this fic!

* * *

 **~*~*~*FANTASIES*~*~*~**

* * *

"I'm guessing Slippy wants to find some way for Fox to love him, huh?

"Personally I want to find a sexy lemon fic where Fox never meets Krystal, so Sauria never happens. Then Fox decides to invite Slippy to his quarters one night, where they get naked and do some serious fucking.

"I want the fic to have some sexy foreplay, with Slippy giving Fox a heated blowjob, then transition to some facesitting action with Fox rimming Slippy's bubble butt as Slippy gyrates his hips on Fox's face... (No farting, though. Farting is not sexy.)

"I want the fic to visualize Slippy's chubby, bouncy body as he rides on top of Fox, his big juicy butt cheeks jiggling each time Fox pounds into him, as well as Fox copping feels all over Slippy's plump body...

"I want the fic to get me hearing Slippy's ecstatic moans as Fox cums inside of his ass, squeezing Slippy's bubble butt as he does, then Slippy collapsing on top of Fox as they begin to fall asleep...

"I want something HOT. But I want them to keep their relationship a secret after that night."

\- Guest, chapter 1 . Sep 6

* * *

There are many things that you want.

There are many things that you want, but you cannot have them, because you are only Earthian and you are a terrible fanfic writer and also you are a moral castoff from the righteous paths of society.

People. They only ever want, want, want. And never give.

 _I want a girlfriend. I want a boyfriend._

 _I want a hot sexy young prepubescent catgirl shota loli lover who isn't a pillow cover._

 _I want a kidney, because dialysis sucks._

Well everyone wants top quality kidney, but what about you? When it's your turn to give, and to be that someone else's hot sexy young catgirl shota loli lover, are YOU really willing to step up to the plate?

 _I want butt sex. I want a threesome._

 _I want naked pictures of Krystal in leather._

 _I want to sniff Wolf O'Donnell's sexy smelly armpits because I mean, fuck! Wolf O'Donnell's sexy smelly armpits!_

Okay, but. Why should I bother to please YOU? Why should any character in Star Fox, real or fictional, get down on their knees (or armpits) to please you? What do you have to offer us in return? Money? Friendship? Fame? Sex?

Sure, we all want and crave these things like anyone else. But not if it's coming from you. You're scum. You're trash. You're the brown toilet-paper-smeared shitstain on General Pepper's ass when he begs you to suck his houndhole.

* * *

"Fox, you idiot!" Krystal screams. She is screaming because she has just entered Fox's bedroom. Because what's Fox's is hers, and what's hers is Fox's, it is also her bedroom. Atop the white-sheeted bed in the middle of said bedroom is a mess of cum stains, shit stains, and a pile of blue feathers in rather large quantities. The feathers look suspiciously like Falco's.

"Fox, you idiot!" Fox imitates in a high-pitched shrill of his vulpine voice-box. "Oh please little Foxie-Fox! Stop running around having sex with all of my friends who aren't me!"

"You're the brown toilet-paper-smeared shitstain on General Pepper's ass when he begs you to suck his houndhole!" Krystal growls.

"I wish I never met you," Fox hisses, punching the side of the bed. Falco's feathers spring up into the air from the action. "I wish that Sauria never happened. I wish that fucking dipshit of a company called Rare never got your ass into MY storyline."

"I wish I never met you," Krystal hisses back. As she says this, Falco's feathers are still floating in the air, falling impossibly slowly and gently, back towards the bed. Like tiny blue snowflakes in a snowglobe. "I wish that our paths had never met, and that I still had my OWN fucking Dinosaur Adventures without your idiotic meddling. Sabre's design was so much fucking hotter than yours, too."

"You know what I'd be doing tonight, instead?" Fox hisses. "If we'd never fucking met? I'd be inviting Slippy to my quarters. Privately. I'd be inviting him to my quarters, to get naked and do some serious fucking."

Krystal's ears flatten, aggressively so.

"We'd be having sexy foreplay," Fox continues. "He'd be giving me a heated blowjob – better than any you could've ever given – following some sexy facesitting action as I rim his bubble but as he gyrates his hips on my face –"

"I hope he fucking farts on you," Krystal yells.

"Ew, no! That's not sexy!" Fox yelps. "Anyway, anyway – I'd be enjoying the delicious sight of Slippy's chubby, bouncy body as he rides on top of me. His big juicy butt cheeks jiggling with each pound of my Fox Tube ™, as I cop feels all over his plump body…

"I'd be hearing his ecstatic moans as I cum inside of his ass, squeezing his slippery bubble butt as he does. Until he collapses on top of me as we begin to fall asleep…"

"Hmph," Krystal hmphs.

"I want something HOT. Exciting. SEXY," Fox snarls. "Everything that YOU, Krystal McCloud, are NOT."

Fox says this triumphantly, fists on hips, hips poised upward to showcase the lump of his half-erection beneath his cargo pants. There Fox stood, an epitome of proud masculine prowess. His Fox Tube ™ would have been twice as erect had it not been for the presence of Krystal, a real damper to his excitement.

"And you know what, Krystal?" Fox adds, with that triumphant proud snarl on his muzzle-mouth. "You can't even break up with me, EVEN IF I DO ALL THIS AND MORE. You're my girlfriend, and you will stay my girlfriend. Now and forever and always. No matter how much I cheat on you or fuck Slippy or Falco or any girl or boy or dog or cat or kidney. Because, CANON DECREES IT."

For a moment, Krystal is silent. Then, she breaks into a wide, nasty smile. Triumphant proud snarl on her muzzle-mouth. "Guess what, Fox McTurd?" she exclaims. "Just last night, you asshole," she says. " _I_ invited Slippy to my quarters. We got naked, and did some serious fucking."

Fox's ears spring up as his eyes go wide.

"We had seriously hot foreplay. I gave him a heated blowjob, with far more passion than any I've ever given you – his cock was so much shapelier than yours. Followed by some intense facesitting action, as Slippy rimmed my bubble butt as I gyrated my hips on his face…

"He visualised my chubby, bouncy body as I rode on top of him, my big juicy butt cheeks jiggling each time his toad-stool pounded into me, as he copped feels all over my plump furry body…

"We heard each other's ecstatic moans as Slippy cummed inside of my ass, squeezing my bubble butt as he does. Then we collapsed on each other, and began to fall asleep. It was damn HOT! And from now onwards, OUR RELATIONSHIP IS NO LONGER A SECRET.

"And you know what, Fox McTurd?" Krystal exclaims, triumphant. "You can't even break up with me, EVEN IF I DO. You're my boyfriend, and you will stay my boyfriend. Now and forever and always. No matter how much I cheat on you or fuck Slippy or any girl or boy or dog or cat or kidney. Because, CANON DECREES IT."

"But the difference between the two of us, Fox," Krystal adds, voice lowering to a soft gentle whisper. "Is that _I_ got to fuck Slippy. You didn't."

Fox McCloud is fuming. Face red with anger. Ears green with envy. He takes in a deep breath right from the nostrils sitting atop his muzzle-mouth contorted into a snarl. He breathes in the air, deeper and deeper and deeper, as though stockpiling all that air in preparation to say something important and big. The air goes in and in and in, his chest expands and expands and expands, reaching impossible, unnatural proportions.

He explodes.

He explodes in a very hot and sexy way.

* * *

God im so turned on right now

If this turned you on plz rate 5/5 stars and also comment and fave

If youre not turned on that is your own fucking problem.

Go and write your own fucking fanfic.


End file.
